1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens actuators, and particularly relates to a voice coil motor type lens actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, lens modules employ an actuator such as a voice coil motor to move lenses relative to an image sensor, thereby varying a distance between the lenses and the image sensor to obtain a desired focal length. A typical voice coil motor includes a lens barrel accommodating the lens, a coil wrapped around the lens barrel, a plurality of magnets, a bracket bearing the magnets and accommodating the lens barrel, and a resilient plate connected between the bracket and the lens barrel holding the lens barrel on the bracket. The bracket includes a plurality of integrally formed frames.
However, such a voice coil motor is relatively large in volume, and use thereof requires a significant amount of space for movement of the lenses. In addition, the integrally formed bracket does not provide convenient assembly of the voice coil motor.
Therefore, what is needed is a lens actuator with more compact structure and fewer mechanical requirements.